Minie-Kyle
by Gazajar
Summary: ¡Style! Nada mas que decir


**Minie-Kyle**

**Un fic (Style) inspirado en la imagen que use de cubierta XD**

Sonaba raro, sonaba imposible, o más bien era imposible. Pero como sabemos en South park todo puede pasar. Esto es solo un ejemplo de lo que imposible significa en este lugar...

**Flash back**

Stan solo observaba a su "mejor amigo"mientras, como era costumbre, discutía con su no tan buen amigo. Pero ya era una tradición que el salón entero tuviera que tolerar las discusiones entre Kile y Cartman, si bien Kenny desde siempre acostumbraba tirar leña al fuego hasta él ya se había aburrido de eso. Faltaban 5 minutos más y seria el fin de esta clase de ciencias. Stan, Kyle Wendy, Kenny y Bebe. Formaban un grupo, y si bien el gordo no estaba incluido, se alejó de su grupo para molestar a Kyle.

-Ya gordo ¡Cállate! –Se defendió el chico pelirrojo.

-Oblígame judío. –Siguió un chico con sobrepeso.

-Hay Dios mío. –Dijo Bebe fastidiada.

-Siempre lo mismo. –Se quejó Wendy.

-Kenny aburrido e ignorando la escena se dedicó a mesclar los ingredientes indicados en un tubo de ensayo. Pero de la nada su contenido comenzó a volcarse manchando la mesa de su grupo.

-¡Kenny! –Chillo Stan mientras se alejaba de la silla.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Bebe haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Pero qué cosas mezclaste? –Interrogo Wendy poniéndose de pie.

-Si serás Kenny. No mezclaste nada bien. –Se metió Kyle ignorando su discusión anterior.

-Cartman sonrió. –Hey judío te reto a que te bebas lo que allá echo Kenny.

-¡Nononononono..! No. –Interrumpió Stan. –Es peligroso no le agás caso Kyle. –Dijo mientras tomaba a su "amigo" del brazo y lo alejaba unos pasos de Kenny y de Cartman.

-Ho vamos que es lo peor que puede pasar. –Insistió Cartman al tiempo que le arrebataba el tubo a Kenny.

-¡Oye! –Chillo el chico de naranja.

-¡Aléjate Gordo! ¡Dije que no! –Grito Stan.

-Kyle se escondió detrás de Stan. Sabía lo peligroso que era Cartman mas con un tubo de ensayo lleno de quien sabe que en la mano.

-Vamos si lo ase juro que…

-¡Ya basta Cartman! –Grito Bebe y trato de quitarle el frasco al gordo.

-¡Suéltalo puta! –Se defendió Eric.

-¡Damelo!

-¡No!

-Kenny solo miraba boquiabierto lo que había provocado. Mientras Kyle, Stan y Wendy cerca uno del otro comenzaron a retroceder.

-De repente Bebe le arrebato el brebaje a Eric pero se le escapó de las manos y salió volando en dirección a sus amigos. -¡Cuidado Wendy!

-Stan y Wendy dieron un paso sus costados, pero no pudieron evitar que el liquido se derramara sobre Kyle. Una nube blanca se creo al rededor de los 3 y en cuestión de segundos se disipo.

-¿Lo lo lo-lo-lo desapareciste? -Pregunto asustada Wendy cuando noto que Kyle ya no estaba.

Todo el salón miro la escena con preocupación.

-¿Pero que carajo hiciste? -Se preocupo Stan mientras se acercaba a Carman y lo tomaba del suéter para darle una paliza.

-Espera Stan. -Pidió Kenny llamando la atención de su amigo. -Mira. -Dijo mientras levantaba algo del piso. Era Kyle pero ya no tenia el mismo tamaño era casi tan pequeño como una bola de billar.

-¿Kyle? -Se pregunto mientras asomaba las manos para que Kenny se lo entregara.

-¿Pero que carajo mezclaste? Kenny. -Interrogo Bebe acercándose.

-Kyle se paro sobre la mano de Stan y con sus, literalmente, pequeños puños fingió golpear a alguien mirando a su mejor amigo, indicándole que matara a Cartman.

-Stan se giro donde estaba el chico mas gordinflón. -¡ESTAS MUERTO PANZON! -Grito pero noto que Eric ya no estaba. ¿Hee? Pero si ni esta.

-El muy miedoso salio corriendo. -Indico Wendy.

**Fin del Flash back**

Después de clases Stan ya no pudo hallar a Cartman, así que solo se fue a casa como todos los demás y se llevo a Minie-Kyle con el. Estaba solo en casa sus padres tuvieron que viajar, afortunadamente los padres de Kyle igual. Así que pasarían la semana juntos, por lo que no tenia que molestarse en dar explicaciones.

-¿Que se supone que amagos ahora? -Le pregunto a "Minie-Kyle" mientras lo colocaba sobre una mesa.

-"Minie-Kyle" se encogió de hombros cada ves que hablaba nadie lo entendía.

-¿Sabes? Ahora tendré que decirte Minie-Kyle.

-Kyle que estaba arrodillado sobre la mesa inflo sus cachetes y cruzo los brazos con enojo.

-Jaja te ves adorable. Como un juguete de niñas.

-Kyle se puso de pie y giro dándole la espalda a Stan.

-Vamos, no te enojes Ky... -Dijo mientras acercaba una mano hasta Kyle y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

-Kyle se retorcía al tiempo en que reía en frecuencias apenas audibles para Stan. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de cosquillas se las ingenio para morder el dedo de Stan.

-Oye eso duele. -Se quejo el pelinegro.

-Kyle se puso de pie nuevamente, sacudió su ropa y le saco la lengua al pelinegro.

-Tienes suerte de ser tan frágil. -Advirtió Stan. -¿Tienes hambre? -Pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Kyle asintió con la cabeza.

-Esperame aquí, Minie. -Dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

-Kyle ignoro el apodo y comparo el tamaño de los objetos con el suyo, no era mas que una miniatura.

-Toma Ky... -Dijo Stan volviendo de la cocina, dándole un pedazo o mas bien una miga de una galleta.

-Kyle estiro sus manitas y tomo la pequeña miga. Dando pequeños mordiscos a un objeto que aun siendo un migaja era mucho para el.

-Stan comía galletas tamaño real mientras miraba a Kyle. Le parecía tierno ver como comía siendo inevitable para el llenarse la boca que migas mas pequeñas que la que estaba devorando. -Dios por que lo tenias que hacer tan... Lindo... -Pensó Stan para si.

Mientras Kyle terminaba de comer alguien había tocado la puerta así que Stan fue a abrirla...

-Hee Kenny ¿Que haces aquí?

-Hoo hola Stan.

-...

-Estas con Kyle ¿verdad?

-No ¿Que creías? Lo deje solo en la escuela.

-Ya, ya no te enojes solo vine a darte esto. -Pidió mientras le daba un frasco.

-Y esto ¿que es?

-Ayudara a Kyle a crecer de nuevo.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Tranquilo es seguro. Lo preparo Wendy.

-¿Wendy?

-Si averiguo como crear un... lo que sea para que Kyle recupere su tamaño original.

-¿Como?

-No lo se... Me obligo a quedarme después de clases para ayudarla. Ya que yo ise la primera... esa cosa que encogió a Kyle, alterno los ingredientes asta encontrar los correctos y crear una con el efecto contrario.

-...

-Lo ara crecer eso es lo importante.

-Bien gracias Kenny ¿Pasas?

-No tengo que irme nos vemos. -Se despidió Kenny mientras salia corriendo.

-¡Adiós Kenny! -Saludo Stan. -Que raro...

-Kyle que había escuchado todo se puso de pie.

-Voy por una cuchara Minie...

-¡CALLATE! -Chillo Kyle de forma apenas audible.

-Jaja... -Stan rio al oír la voz de Kyle o Minie-Kyle. -Toma Ky... -Dijo al volver donde Kyle para que bebiera el extraño liquido.

-Kyle se estiro un poco para poder beber pero antes de lograr tocar la cuchara Stan la alejo.

-Sabes estuve pensando que ¿Pasaría si decidiera dejarte así?

-Kyle lo miro con cada de pocos amigos, Y luego le dedico su pequeño dedo medio.

-Bien bien, te dejare recuperar tu tamaño. Pero antes hay algo que siempre quise hacer.

-Kyle lo miro sin comprender.

-Stan comenzó a acercar su mano a Kyle y sujeto su gorro.

-Kyle se aferro con ambas manos al gorro que jamas se quitaba pero Stan tiro con fuerza y no pudo evitar que sos adorables rizos rojizos quedaran al descubierto. -

-Jeje que ternura. -Admitió Stan sosteniendo el objeto verde con Minie-Kyle colgando de el.

-¡Stan!

**Eso fue todo. Historia corta y sin sentido (Mas o menos) **

**Dedicada a todo fan del Yaoi, Style y los chibis XD**

**Saludos. n.n **


End file.
